A New Career in a New Flag
|Story Romaji Title = A nyū kyaria in a nyū furagu}} A New Career in a New Flag is the 201 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The Mysterious Girl's body has stopped shrinking, to everyone's amazement. For a second, Keima wondered if this would stop the girl from killing herself. But in the next second, he was so reassured, he stated that it's time to go back. Elsie asked where to they would be going back, to which Keima answered to their own world. He saved the girl, as Tenri had asked him, so he felt this was all they needed to do. But persisted about whether if this really saved the girl. From behind, the girl bumped into Keima. He took the girl's orb from her hand and showed Elsie that they now had the two orbs, one that had triangle patterns, and one that was dull. With the two orbs, Keima hurried to the hidden stairway in the wheelhouse. Elsie questioned how Keima knew the way, with him replying that he knew from a previous "loop". Once they stepped down into the special room, Keima explained to Elsie his thoughts of what the special "machine" was. To him, he believed the machine was a time machine, that would allow them to return to their time. The reason behind this was the flashy wheel design, though it does not explain much else than that. Once they place the orbs in the two openings within the machine, the machine would activate and bring them home. The end. Elsie wondered if Keima had heard about this information from someone, but he defiantly said it was a deduction he could make without such assistance. On another note, Elsie was worried that Keima would remain in his child form. He was not at all worried himself, for as long as he can play games, everything was fine. Keima took his orb and was about to place it into one of the slots, now noticing the change in patterns. Even so, he did not pay attention and placed the orb in. He then took the mysterious girl's orb and had her place it into the other slot. Even after a few moments of silence, nothing occurred. Keima attempted to turn the wheel on the machine, but nothing changed. The machine didn't activate. Keima felt like he was fooled by the world, since he was very sure this was how he would return back. They came back in time with the Goddesses' powers, but without the Goddesses now, he wondered what other choices there were. Elsie interrupted, stating that she wanted Keima to properly capture the escaped spirit within the girl. He replied that things such as "love" and "romance" wouldn't work as long as he's in the body he has now. Changing the subject, Keima asked Elsie what the chief of the runaway spirit squad was like, knowing that the mysterious girl claimed that her name was "Dokurou". Elsie was in surprise, since the chief she knew was the skull-headed, cloaked lady, which she illustrated to show Keima. Looking at the illustration, Keima agreed that the two were not alike. Elsie wondered if the same names were just a coincidence. Using this, Keima asked the girl if this same-name was truly a coincidence. But when he looked carefully, the girl's body had shrunk to Keima's size. This was a pure sign that the girl was not cured. Knowing that not saving the girl would make he repeat the loop again, Keima told the girl to think of something exciting. To him, the girl was too gloomy, so she should think of something exciting. The girl weakly answered that she didn't know, giving the excuse "my heart is pitch black". Keima didn't buy this excuse, as he has heard it in previous loops. For the sake of the girl, he went on to listing many things that were exciting, even though they were things only he would be excited by, such as completing a game or buying a pre-order. The girl suddenly fainted, thinking of nothing, other than asking who was she. Keima kissed the girl, which happened to return the girl back to her original body size. Observing the situation, the fact the girl grew young must be the work of the runaway spirit inside her. Progressing from a kiss, Keima's options has multiplied, which made conquering the girl possible. Seeing this route, Keima declared to Elsie that they would take the girl home, for he felt the girl didn't have a home to return to. Before heading home, Keima asked what kind of person the chief was like. Elsie explained that the chief was named Dokurou Skull, the hero of New Hell . She was the devil who possessed the incredible magic called "Night Fog". Even during the Almage-Machina war, Dokuro fought heroically and in the end triumphed. She was like the symbol of New Hell. Elsie continued her babble about the great Dokurou, which Keima didn't care about when Elsie started to talk about her personal connections to the chief. Keima asked how long the war lasted. Elsie said that it lasted a long, long time, and to add, she noted that during the battles, the chief had lost her whole body except for her bones. Keima felt that this last statement lined up with one of his ideas, and told Elsie that this girl may be the chief in the flesh. Elsie was confused, but Keima was reassured, since this explained a lot for him. For now though, he will have the girl live with him at his house, in order to save the girl. At that very moment, a familiar one-eyed figure flew over the Akanemaru... Trivia References Category:Summary